Class reunion
by ab89us
Summary: Kate Beckett is going to her class reunion, but not alone. What happens when Castle tags along? Four short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so first of all this story was spawned from Twifan209 who had but this idea in one of her stories. She had asked that someone write a story with her idea, so I did. I offered the story to her since it was her idea, but she told me to post it, so here it is. ^_^ Please read and review.**

**BTW I will be updating my other stories soon.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kate Beckett had hated high school and the categories in which everyone was placed. There were the preps, nerds, geeks, jocks, fertile myrtle's and Goths.

She was mainly known as a 'sporty nerd' and she had hated it.

But now, as she looked down at the invitation for her 20 year class reunion, she found herself not hating her high school experience as much. After all it had been 20 years, everyone was bound to have grown since then, right?

She sighed and pushed her invitation into her purse and headed to work, she would think about the reunion later.

************

It wasn't until she got to work that her day really started to go downhill, for their sitting at her desk was none other than Richard Castle, and he was holding a piece of paper in his hands that looked oddly familiar.

As she got closer she felt as if her heart was sinking into her feet and the life that occupied her body was slowly being drained.

For in Castle's hands was an invitation identical to hers.

"Well hello Kate." He said with a wide grin covering his face. "I just got an invitation to my 20 year class reunion."

She swallowed thickly and tried to act natural.

"What's so great about that?" She asked as she sat at her desk and pushed his feet (that were sitting on a stack of papers) to the floor.

"Hmmm. Not much, I was always labeled as a geek because I was always off in a corner writing or reading. I wonder what everyone will think of me now."

"They probably still think that you're a geek." She sighed.

"Ouch, I seriously doubt that. I have a feeling that most of them are fans of mine. I've probably signed autographs for them…That thought is weird and kind of creepy." He said as he started to stare off into space.

Kate looked down at her purse and saw a corner of her invitation sticking out and gently pushed it back in.

*****************

The rest of the morning went by pretty naturally. They had a case, Castle drove her insane, they caught the guy, Castle drove her insane and then they arrested the guy. Another case closed and another criminal in custody.

It wasn't until she was getting her coat from the coat room when her day seemed to crumble.

She was putting her jacket on when she heard a light tap on the door frame.

"What's this?" Castle asked with a sparkle in his eyes as he held up the invitation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. Just two more chapters to go. 3 and 4 will be posted at the same time due to chp 4 being so short.**

**BTW I don't own Castle or the characters or even this story idea...Hmmmm...What do I own?**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Your invitation?" She tried but knew it was fruitless.

"Nope, you see this is mine." He said as he held up another invitation. "And this one fell out of your bag."

"Fell out of my bag?" She asked with a slight bit of venom.

"Okay, well it had some help. I saw it sticking out and thought; jee if she had gotten the same invitation she must have gone to the same school as me. Then I thought, well if she did why didn't she mention it?"

"I didn't mention it because I'm not going." She lied.

"Liar." He stated.

"What, how can you possibly know if I'm lying or not?"

"You have a little vain in your forehead that throbs slightly when you lie."

She sighed dramatically as she finished fastening the buttons on her coat and stormed out of the room.

"Kate, slow down." Castle called as he jogged after her.

"Why should I Castle?" She asked as she continued to walk.

"Because I have an idea, how about we go together?" He asked.

She stopped short and he ran into her back.

"And why would I go with you?" She asked as she turned to look at him.

"Well, we both went to the same school, we both apparently graduated the same year, we both got invited and we both need dates." He stated.

"Who says I need a date? For all you know I have a date."

"Who, Esposito, Ryan? We both know that you don't have much time to yourself not to mention date."

"I do so have time."

"Whatever." He shrugged. "I'm just thinking, we are both going and I need a ride anyway."

"Fine, whatever, I'll go with you as long as it gets you to shut up." She said, her words clipped.

"Good, now you're going to have to buy a new dress."

"Why?"

"Because we both know that you don't have any dresses appropriate for this occasion."

"It's a reunion not a wedding."

He just stared at her and crossed his arms.

"Fine." She hissed out through clenched teeth. "I'll buy a new dress."

"Good, I'm going with you."

"I swear I'm going to kill you." She huffed and stormed to her car.

*******

They had been browsing the selection for a while before Castle walked up to her with a large smile.

"Found that perfect one." He stated and grasped her arm to pull her to the dress.

She groaned as she thought of the dress that he could of picked out, but felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop when she actually saw it.

It was a simple ruche ruffled halter dress in a shade of lipstick red. The ruffles on the skirt slopped downward from the left and ended a little below the knee.

"Whoa." She sighed.

"It's helps to have a mother and daughter who are both into fashion." He said smirking at her awe stuck face. "Now, do you want it?"

"Of course I want it, but how much does it cost?" She asked looking for a price tag.

"Don't worry about price, I'll buy it. After all I'm the one that made you come here in the first place."

She gave in pretty quickly seeing as he had a point and walked out of the store just minutes later with her new dress under her arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay since chp 4 is real short I'll be posting it the same time as this one.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 3

She sat in the car patiently as she waited for Castle to come out side.

When she saw him exits the apartment building, she self consciously straightened her dress and pulled her jacket more firmly around herself.

"Hi." He said as he opened the car door and gets in.

"Hi, yourself. Are you ready to go?"

"Yup."

The two drove to the school in companionable silence and both sighed when they pulled into a parking "

"I don't remember this place being so big." Kate said as she stared out the windshield at the building in front of them.

"They've added on since we were here." Castle stated and got out of the car. "I helped pay for some renovations that had to be done."

"Some renovations, the place was falling apart when we graduated."

"Let's go detective." He said as he slung an arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the building. "You look amazing by the way." He said as he looked at her.

"Thanks." She said quietly looking down at herself.

******

As soon as they walked through the doors it seemed that every set of eyes trained on them.

They walked through the small throng that had gathered at the doors and made their way to the gymnasium.

"That was creepy." Castle said as they sat on the bleachers.

"I would think you would be used to that."

"Nope, I'm used to people coming up to me and wanting an autograph, but never just staring at me. Well I can't say never, but when that happens I usually get a guard to escort them away."

Kate was about respond when a high pitched squeal interrupted her thoughts.

"OH MY GOSH, KATE BECKETT!?"

Kate turned to face the person whom had just addressed her and found herself smiling.

"Amanda?" She asked as she got off the bleachers. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Oh yes it has! How have you been, what have you been up too?" Amanda asked excitedly.

"Oh, um, I'm a detective." Kate stated as she took in her friends appearance. She was dressed in a short skirt and a tank top. Sneakers adorned her feet and a tennis bracelet was on her left wrist. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her teeth were so white that light would reflect off of them.

"Really, that sounds so exciting! You always said after your mom's death that you wanted to be a cop, I'm really glad that you got to do what you wanted. Me, I'm a dentist, not very exciting but I enjoy it. And who's this, is this your husband?" She asked.

"Oh no this is Richard Castle."

Amanda's eyes grew huge as she took in Castle for the first time.

"Richard Castle, as in the famous author?" She spluttered.

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes as Castle stepped forward and shook Amanda's hand.

"That would be me. It's nice to meet you." He said with a smile spreading across his face.

Kate sat back and watched as Castle and Amanda flirted and found herself becoming more and more jealous of her blond friend.

She was about to interrupt when an announcement went across the intercom.

"Will everyone please make their way to the gymnasium where awards will be given out?"

There was a scrambling and shuffling of feet before the gym was completely full.

Tyson Graham, their former valedictorian got up on the stage with a handful of awards and scanned the crowd before speaking into a microphone.

"Okay class of 1989 we are all here today to reunite with old friends, and to look back at the time that we spent here in these halls and rooms. First I will be giving out a few awards and then after that we will go to the time capsule and look at what we left behind all those years ago."

The crowd cheered and clapped as he pulled out the slip of paper that he had and read off the names of the first few people to get awards. They were nearing the bottom when he cleared his throat and held up an award the looked slightly bigger than the rest.

"This award goes to the classmate who has been the most successful thus far. This award goes to our classmate and famous author Richard Castle." He stated to a loud outburst of applause.

Castle looked around him then back to Kate and extended his arm.

"Come up with me?" He asked with a smile.

She looked at him skeptically but gave up and placed her hand in his as he led her on stage.

Castle got the award and then took the microphone at Tyson's request.

"Hi everyone." He started. "I came here tonight thinking that no one would recognize me from when I was here, a geek who sat in the corner writing in notebooks and keeping to myself…I was right." He smiled as the crowd laughed. "However, I didn't come here alone. Some of you might remember Katherine Beckett." Some of the crowd nodded and cheered for Kate who was turning red.

"Kate is now a detective and an amazing one at that if I may say so. I started tagging along after her after one of her cases that she needed my help with. She has been great to me the last couple of months, and is the inspiration for my newest series Nikki Heat. I figured that I would bring her up here to get the recognition that she deserves but sadly hardly ever gets, so please give a nice good cheer for Kate." He finished as he smiled back at her and she at him.

The crowd burst into applause and then someone piped up that they should kiss and the rest started to chant, kiss, kiss, kiss.

The two of them looked at each other for a while before slowly closing the distance between them. The kiss was gentle and over with pretty quickly.

The crowd once again cheered.

Castle and Kate got off the stage and walked back to the bleachers, neither saying anything. And neither heard much of what Tyson was saying so were both surprised when they realized that the time capsule had been brought on stage.

Tyson read off the name tags on each item as he passed them to their owners. Eventually everyone had their possession back and were all talking about their high school years.

Castle was flipping through a old notebook and Kate was looking at an old photograph of her and her friends.

Amanda looked curiously between the two, but didn't say anything.

************

The car pulled up into a parking space outside of Castle's apartment, but Castle didn't make any move to get out.

"I had fun tonight." He said as he turned to face Kate.

"Me too, thank you for what you said on stage." She said as she looked down at her lap.

"No problem, it was all true. You have been amazing and you do deserve recognition."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Castle cleared his throat.

"I should probably go. I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yea you'll see me then." Kate smiled.

She watched as Castle opened the door and got out.

"Until next time." He said and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter!! Hope you all liked it.**

**Please review.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Castle lay in bed that night thinking about nothing other than the feel of Kate's lips against his.

He had wanted to kiss her for so long now, but had never thought that their first kiss, if they ever had one, would be on stage in front of their old classmates. He also didn't think that it would be awkward after.

He turned over on his side and saw the red blaring lights of his alarm clock telling him that it was close to midnight.

He sighed and got out of bed as all thought of sleep left him. Groaning he got dressed and headed outside. He would call a cab and go to her place. It was the only thing that he could think of to help his mind from going crazy.

**********

Kate had just turned over for what felt like the billionth time that night when there was a knock at her door.

She got out of bed and made her way quickly through the apartment.

Who would be there so late at night? She thought, but didn't have to wonder for long as she looked out the peep hole and saw Castle on the other side of the door.

She swallowed down the uncertainty that was creeping up and opened the door.

"Castle, what are you doing here so late at night?" She asked trying to sound natural.

Instead of answering, he walked forward, put his hand behind her neck and pulled her into an earth shattering kiss.

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

They eventually pulled apart when the need for air got too strong.

She leaned her head against his chest as they both gasped for air.

"That's why I came here." He said once he had caught his breathe.

"I'm glad that you did." She said as she pulled him into the apartment and closed the door.


End file.
